Second Chances
by KyssMe007
Summary: What will happen when InuYasha is given a second chance?
1. A Dark Day from the Past

BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS BELOVED CHARACTERS

Chapter One: A Dark Day in the Past

She was crying. Though you couldn't tell from the rain that soaked her face. Her hair hung in dead curls down her back and face sticking to her skin. She tripped in her four inch heel, sliding across the dirt lot in the thick mud. She pushed herself up on to her knees, her body being no longer to able to support herself.

She sat there, crying, as her heart and life broke into a thousand pieces. Her make up ran down her face, wether it was from the rain or her tear she could careless.

This wasn't how her day was supposed to go. This day was supposed to be all about her. She wasn't supposed to break her heart. Her white dress wasn't supposed to be covered in mud. She was supposed to be living Happily Ever After.

She supposed.

"Kagome?" Came a voice all too recognizable.

Her back stiffened, nearly as straight as a board. "How long?"

"Kagome, listen to-"

"HOW LONG?" She demanded interrupting him.

"What do you want me to tell you?" InuYasha asked.

A so, one that she was trying to hold back, broke out. "I think you know that I'm not going back there." She said in a stern voice, trying to be strong. "I think we both know that this is over."

"Kagome, please, hear me out." InuYasha begged.

"No, you listen." She said still refusing to turn and look at him. "I was going to wait until we were on our honeymoon to tell you... But I get now is the perfect time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He questioned.

"I"m pregnant." She whispered.

"You're what?" He asked in shock, stumbling back in the mud.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Kagome braced herself for what she was about to do, what she was about to say. "I never want to see you again. I don't want anything from you. Not your money, not your love." She felt his pain from the mark at the base of her neck. "And I don't want this!" She said clawing at her mating mark. "Take it back."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Take it back, InuYasha."

InuYasha sighed. "Do you refuse to be my mate?"

"Yes" She replied without missing a beat.

Rapidly that tattoo like design around his bite marks faded. Leaving the skin on the base of her neck clear from any sign that she was his mate. Except two dots that where paler than her skin tone, yet impossible to the human eye. Though any demon would see them and know she had used to be a mate to a demon.

"Goodbye InuYasha." She said before standing and walking away.

Out of sight, and out of his life.

For now.

_**A/N:**_

_**Yeah this story is posted. SO I have 3 ACTIVE stories... That I am going to divide my time between. Be sure to check them out. Please Review.**_

_**KYSSME007**_


	2. Five years later Update version

Chapter 2: Fiver years Later (Updated version of the preview)

"The reason I called you here today is to discuss Kazuko." The teacher said from behind the safety of her large wooden desk.

It isn't everyday that she brought a hanyou and a priestess into her class, and not just any hanyou and priestess. InuYasha Tashio owned half of Japan and one of the biggest companies the world has ever seen. Kagome Higurashi, she wasn't as big as Mr. Tashio, but her reputation at being a priestess were legendary. She was a renown healer, and medical chairwoman of over a dozen hospitals throughout all of Japan. They were power parents and the teacher, Ms. Harpers had them here, before school, to discuss one of her students.

Their son.

"I don't understand, is he misbehaving?" The priestess asked crossing her legs in the tight pencil skirt.

"No, not at all." Ms. Harpers replied with a small shake of her head.

"Than why the hell did you call us here?" The silent hanyou finally spoke "It's not like we don't have multi-billion dollar companies to be running here. Every minute this takes is more money that I'm losing."

"InuYasha, please. This is about our son, and you will stay here for an hour if that's as long as it takes. Is that understood?" Kagome snapped between clenched teeth.

The energy in the room was rapidly becoming hostile. Clearing her throat so that she could get the situation back under control Ms. Harpers quickly spoke. "I've noticed lately that Kazuko has been coming to school with, how should I say this... Questionable bruises?"

"What?" Kagome shouted, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she sat forward in her seat, her hands grabbing the arms of the chair so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Oi, Wench." InuYasha snapped. "What the hell have you been doing to _my_ son?"

Kagome screeched glaring at the bastard sitting in the tiny desk besides her own. "Are you implying that I beat our son while he is at my house?"

"Well I sure-as-hell don't touch him while he is staying with me." InuYasha yelled back.

Ms. Harpers continued to allow them to argue for another ten minutes before speaking up. "I did inquire about the marks to Kazuko directly." This instantly caught the couples attention. "His answer was that he got them by climbing a tree."

"What?" InuYasha growled. "What fucking tree?"

Kagome leaned forward with a sigh, bracing her forehead against her hand. "I know what is going on." She stated looking back at the teacher. "A few years ago I caught Kazuko sneaking out of our house and going to my parents shrine in the middle of the night. They have a Goshinboku tree that he loves to climb. It gives him a sort of comfort. I thought he was over this. I'm so sorry it bothered you. I'll talk to him again."

With that the meeting was dismissed as the teacher prepared for her class, and Kazuko's parents went back to their separate lives.

InuYasha stood gazing out his office window at the top of Tashio Tower, all the way on the 125th floor. Tashio Tower was the tallest and most proud building standing in down town Tokyo. It was his second pride and joy of his life. The first being his son, Kazuko.

He remembered when Kazuko was first born, InuYasha has to drag Kagome to court just to get parental right to see his son. The first time he got to hold his boy was when he turned a whole year old. He had missed so much already, but InuYasha was determined to teach him the ways of the dog demons. It was Kazuko's birthright to follow in the footprints of his father. He was his father's son, long white hair that hung down to his waist with small triangle dog ears high on his head. His eye the fire ember color of his fathers'. The only trait Kazuko had gained from his mother was her smile. A smile, that when full of joy, reached all the way to his beautiful eyes.

Dusk was quickly setting, and InuYasha had a powerful urge to go to that damn shrine and look at the tree that brought his son comfort. The tree where he and Kagome first met when they were children all because his bouncy ball, rudely kicked by his brother, landed by the tree where Kagome was having a tea party with her stuffed animals.

Slipping off his shoes and socks, loosening his tie, InuYasha walked to the balcony attached to his office. Opening the sliding glass door he inhaled the night air. It has defiantly been a while since he ever done what he is about to do. He could only pray that the roof tops of Tokyo haven't changed in the six years he's been grounded.

Taking a deep breath he hopped from foot to foot as he prepared his daring leap. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. With one last deep breath, InuYasha sprang forward, running quickly to the edge of the balcony before coming to a halt.

"Damn it, InuYasha! Quit being a pussy. Com'on!" He yelled at himself for chickening out.

Hurrying back inside to the far wall of his office, he took once final breath before running again. Just as he came to the edge of the balcony he leaped into the air, free falling the many stories until he landed on the wireless company building next to his. With a smirk he surged forward hopping, leaping, bounding from rooftop to rooftop until he reached his destination.

He landed soundlessly behind a brush about ten feet from the tree. Sure enough, Kazuko was sitting, with his back against the trunk, high in the safety of the branches. He watched as his son plucked a yellow leaf from above his head, tore it to pieces, allowed the pieces to fall to the ground, before plucking another leaf and repeating. InuYasha was just about to step out from his hiding spot behind the bush when a figure emerged from the shadows of the night.

"Kazuko." Kagome softly called. "What are you doing?" When his son simply shrugged, Kagome walked up to the tree and sat, much like her son, at its base. "I used to bring you here as a child, almost everyday. We would sit in the shade of the Goshinboku tree for hours as I told you stories of your father and myself. How we meet, how we grew as teenagers, even how we fell in love." A warm smile appeared on her face at the memories. "You used to beg me to keep telling you stories about the two of us."

Kazuko jumped down from the tree, landing next to his mother, looking intently into his eyes.

"The moment when your father first held you. The look of pride, joy, love, and wonder flashed through his face as he counted all of your fingers and toes. That moment made me love him even more." Kagome said, looking into Kazuko's golden eyes. His fathers' eyes.

"Don't you mean loved?" Kazuko's small voice asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No,_ love_. Kazuko, I love your father so much. I've always have and I always will." Kazuko looked towards a bush that was lightly shaking. "Grandma must have left Buyo outside tonight." She stood and offered her hand to her son. "Come on, let's go home."

InuYasha watched as his ex-fiancé and his son walked into the darkness. Slowly he released the breath that he was holding. '_Ha, the squirt didn't rat me out to his mother. He even looked right at me.' _

He quickly thought of what had attracted his sons' attention. After he heard Kagome admit that she still loved him his body went into shock. No longer able to balance he went forward landing in the damn thorned bush, the sharp pain from the thorns slicing into him brought his out of his stupor.

'_Kagome still loves me. That means... I still have a chance!_'

"I'll get you back Kagome. I will have you back." He declared as he stood up.

"Wake up!" Came a small high pitched screaming to his sensitive ears.

InuYasha's body quickly bounded upward in bed.

"Oh, hi dad. Good you're up. I was afraid I might have to wake you up." Came the sarcastic voice of his son.

Kazuko was standing on the side of his bed smiling devilishly at his father.

"What the hell you doing here kid? Aren't you with your mom this weekend?" InuYasha questioned.

Kazuko shrugged. "Mom thinks I'm at Sango and Miroku's house playing with their brats."

InuYasha chuckled, at least he wasn't the only ones who thought of the kids as brats. His poor son had to be in the love triangle with their twin daughters, too bad their son wasn't big enough to help the poor kid out of his sisters clutches. The boy was barely a year old and the biggest joy in Miroku's life.

Shaking his head, InuYasha looked back at his son. "What do you want squirt?"

Kazuko smiled mischievously, "The same thing you want pops. I want you and mom back together."

Standing up InuYasha headed towards his white marbled bathroom. "Ain't gonna happen. You're mom made it clear years ago that she wants nothing to do with me, well unless it involve you. Than, she talks to me, but rarely." Dropping his pajama bottoms he quickly stepped into the shower, closing the frosted glass door to somewhat protect his nudity from his son.

Kazuko shouted to be heard over the roar of the cascading water. "I saw you last night. And i know you heard her when she said she still loves you." A grunt from him father confirmed that he was at least listening to his proposition. "I think if we put our heads together, we could make this work."

Shutting off the water, InuYasha's arm grabbed a towel off the rack before wrapping around his waist and emerging from the steaming cube. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

_2 Days Later_

Kagome was looking into the current x-rays from the surgical ward. Sango had brought them to her to get Kagome's feed back of how to remove the cancer from Little Kelly's stomach.

"I plan on making a small incision right under her left floating rib. If I start there, than it might make it easier to remove the rest of it." Sango explained.

Kagome shook her head, "Make it mor towards the center, so that the main infected area is removed on the first cut than that little section here." She answered pointing to the area in which Sango had just outlined.

Sango smiled, "That's why you're the boss Kagome." When Kagome gave a half hearted smile and sat back behind her desk Sango frowned. "Hey, What's wrong?"

"It's Kazuko." She sighed. "He's been sneaking out again, and yesterday he was supposed to be at your house."

"Right but he never showed up." Sango confirmed.

"He ran to his father's penthouse." Kagome replied bitterly. "Than today he's with him again." Kagome said shaking her head in disbelief. "It's like they have become inseparable."

Sango shrugged, "Maybe Kazuko just misses InuYasha."

"I just wish that his father doesn't get it in his head that he is suddenly capable of taking care of Kazuko all by himself and wants full custody." Kagome said weakly.

"Is that what this is about?" Sango asked. "Are you afraid InuYasha will take you back to court for full custody over Kazuko?"

Kagome shrugged, "I sure seems that way."

Sango sighed, "Kagome, Kazuko needs a father figure. Maybe you should start dating, if you don't want InuYasha to be that figure in his life." Kagome instantly perked up. "Yet again maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. I mean he did fight for the right just to see his kid. Maybe you should think about getting back with him."

"Your right. I need a man in his life as well as my own. Gosh, I haven't had a man since that jerk. I think it's about time I was happy too." Kagome stood. "Sango, you're gonna help me find a man."

Sango winced, "I am?"

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Kazuko hurried into his father's theater room, where he found InuYasha watching old films of he and Kagome. Kazuko stopped and watched silently at the footage.

Kagome was sneaking up on InuYasha with a can of whipped cream in her hands. InuYasha, obviously heard her for his ears were facing in her direction, stood still as a statue. Kagome grinned wickedly before she attacked, spraying whipped cream all over a 'Stunned' InuYasha's face. InuYasha, in turn, started chasing a fleeing Kagome across the green greass yard of the Higurashi Shrine. Once caught, Kagome was screeching with laughter as InuYasha wiped cream from his cheek onto Kagomes', than proceeded to lick it off in return. Kagome than turned her face and kissed InuYashas' cream covered lips.

The screen suddenly went blank as the florescent light came on, illuminating the red and gold theater room. InuYasha sighed, "I thought you are supposed to be with your mom?"

Kazuko walked down the aisle to where his father was sitting in a black leather recliner. "I am but Sango and mom are on the computer."

InuYasha shrugged, "And?"

"Well, Pops, we may have a problem."

"Sango, that photo is terrible. Plus it's like ancient. I don't look like that anymore." Kagome chastened her friend. "No one is gonna believe that I'm 24 in that photo."

"Kagome, you look the same." Sango insured her friend as she looked at her. "Ok, so your hair is longer and it looks like you havent slept in years. But that's why you're the head Macho at all the hospitals. Actually, I think you need a vacation. You're working yourself into an early grave."

Kagome looked at her friend. She was right of course. Like Sango always is. Truth is, since she and that jerk face split she never really could have a nights rest. Maybe she really did need a break instead of putting herself on this ridiculous dating website. What had she been thinking, trying to find love on the internet. "Maybe this was a bad idea. We should take it off." Kagome said as she stood from her laptop and walked towards the kitchen to grab a soda.

A soft _PING_ sounded as Sango sat that the kitchen table and looked onto the laptop. "Wow, you already have a matched, and he contacted you." Typing a few buttons Sango laughed out loud. "You, my dear friend, are never going to believe who he is." She smiled looking up at Kagome as she walked over to her.

Kagome looked at the screen and gasped. "Koga?"

"Shit! Ow!" Kazuko said rubbing the back of his head. "What did you hit me for?"

"Watch your mouth young man. All I need is for your mom to have yet_ another_ excuse as to why I shouldn't see you." InuYasha growled. He looked back at the screen.

_Shit_ was right. It hadn't taken long for Kazuko and himself to hack into Kagomes computer. He watched as the screen came to life, following the movements of Kagome and Sango. They were checking her dating website email. As it opened, a picture of Kagomes match came up. InuYasha growled.

"That mangy wolf. Couldn't he take hint. Kagome is mine." InuYasha muttered.

"Who is he?" Kazuko questioned.

"Some pompous ass who has been sniffing around your moms' skirt since we were kids." InuYasha informed his son.

Kazuko snorted. "Pompous ass."

InuYasha smirked, like father like son. They watched as an instant message pop onto the screen.

_WOLFFANG891: Hey Kagome, long time no chat. How have you been?_

_PRIESTESS410: Hi Koga, I have been doing fine. _

_WOLFFANG891: That's great. I see you had a kid. That's great. If you don't mind me asking, who's the father, and where is he now?_

_PRIESTESS410: Yes, I have a son, Kazuko, and it didn't work out with his father and I._

_WOLFFANG891: It's Mutt Face kid, huh?_

_PRIESTESS410: Yes, he is InuYashas' son._

_WOLFFANG891: I always knew he wasn't man enough to have you. We should get together soon. I'd love to take you out for dinner and wine, how does tomorrow night sound? I promise to be a better father than that stinky Mutt._

_PRIESTESS 410: Um, I'll think about. I have to go, my son needs me. Good Night, Koga. It was good hearing from you._

_WOLFFANG891: Good night, Kagome. Tell your kid I said hi. :-)_

_PREISTESS410: Will do._

The computer screen went blank, indicating that Kagome had shut off her laptop. InuYasha growled before picking up his own computer and throwing it against the wall. "That Bastard!" He yelled before storming out of the room.

Kazuko stood starring from the broken laptop and the door in which his father just slammed. He waited until her heard the front door slam as well. His father was obviously going to Mirokus' Bar to vent.

Kazuko shrugged, "Time for Plan B." pulling out his phone he hit speed dial number 5. Holding the phone he waited until her heard the shout greeting form the other line. "Uncle Miroku? Plan A failed. Time to enforce Plan B. My dad was really pissed so don't be surprise if-"

"InuYasha! What's up, my friend?" Miroku greet loudly. Than whispering, as if he had his hand to the receiver he said, "You got it kid. See you tomorrow at Soccer."

"Bye Uncle." Kazuko smiled as he flipped his phone shut. "It's always good to have someone on your side."


	3. The Bar

CHAPTER 2: The Bar

"Miroku, you're not going to believe the stunt that, Kagome is pulling." InuYasha huffed as he jumped on a bar stool in front of his oldest friend.

Miroku hung the phone up smiling to his friend. 'Plan B', he reminded himself. 'Kazuko is counting on me. I can do this.' "What's going on InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he began to fill a mug of beer.

"Kagome, that's what's up. Sango put her on some dating website and that mangy wolf, Koga, found her."

Miroku set the overflowing mug in front of his friend. "You wouldn't be talking about would you?"

Inuyasha gave Miroku back the now empty mug, "I don't know I really didn't look."

"Koga is the president of that site. Who do you think puts all the matches together, a computer? All profiles go through him before they can even be published." Miroku sighed. "It's not surprising to me that he contacted her. The question now is what do you plan to do?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I'm not really sure. Maybe it is about time that Kagome started going out. She deserves to be happy."

"ERRRR" Miroku buzzed slapping InuYasha upside the head. "Wrong answer."

"What the hell Miroku?"

"Would you like to try Stupidity for 200?"

Rubbing his head InuYasha winced. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"DO you really want Kagome kissing on Koga Wolf? Do you really want them making out in her bed, as he fondles her up?" Seeing InuYasha barely comprehending what he was saying Miroku went for the kill. "Do you really want Wolf raising your son?"

"Hell No!" InuYasha yelled. "What do I do?"

Miroku smiled. "It wont be easy but we have to play hard. You have to start showing Kagome that there is no other man besides yourself who can handle Kazuko."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Starting tomorrow at the soccer game." Miroku cheerfully stated pulling a sliver whistle from his pocket. "You're the new assistant coach!"

3 AM

Miroku was tired after spending most of his Friday night planing with InuYasha. Then there was the bar fight that two girls got into over some kid. And as much as Miroku would have loved to watch the two wrestle, it just wasn't good for business.

As he entered bedroom the side lamp came on. Shining on a very sexy Sango lounging across the bed in a very skimpy purple night dress. Her black stocking held against her thighs by matching purple garters.

"To tired to enjoy a simple victory, dear husband?" Sango sang.

"Not with you my dear wife." Miroku said stripping. As he sat on the bed pulling off his shoes Miroku glanced at his wife behind him. "How did you convince Kagome to go on that site?"

Sango scuffed, "That was nothing. Making sure Koga would be working late was the trick. Had to pull a few favors for Ayame." Miroku nodded. "Did all go as plan with InuYasha?"

"Not at first. Had to move ahead to Plan B."

Sango shook her head. "Sometimes I don' think InuYasha, or Kagome, know how start that kid of theirs is. To create this whole skim just to get his parents back together. He's a bright kid."

"Makes me want another." Miroku said crawling up the side of his wife.

Sango giggled, "Maybe we should practice."

A/N: So sorry it has taken me almost a year, if not past, to update... so many things going on... Promise to post more often... ENJOY!


	4. The Past

CHAPTER 3: THE PAST

Kagome hurried forward across the field of grass. She had over slept, making Kazuko late for his soccer game by ten minutes. She came to a screeching halt when she saw InuYasha dressed in a large team jersey. Finding Sango on the crowded bleachers, Kagome rushed over to sit next to her friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"What are you talking, GO FIGHTING DOGS, about?" Sango asked cheering.

"InuYasha, he has never been to a game before. So, what is he doing here?" Kagome asked watching as Kazuko ran out onto the field during a timeout.

Sango shrugged, "Well he is the supporter of the team. I mean they are the Fighting Dogs for Kami sake." Getting a look from Kagome Sango laughed. "Miroku is thinking of opening a bar and grill. He wants a little extra help, incase he is too busy for a practice or a game. InuYasha just seemed to be the best choice I guess."

"He doesn't know anything about soccer." Kagome protested.

Sango pointed to InuYasha, who was bouncing a ball back and forth on his knees. "Well, he's a fast learner. Hey how was the website? Have you gotten back on yet?"

Kagome shrugged, "No, not really. I just don't have time to be checking the computer every five seconds."

Sango looked at her friend. "They do have a phone app you know. Just download it on your iPhone."

"I'll have to do that."

Kagome and Sango cheered for the remainder of the game. The Fighting Dogs won against the Birds of Paradise, in celebration the team was going to Kana's Pizza Joint for the victory party. InuYasha and Kazuko were laughing when Kagome approached them.

"Hey Kazuko good game. You ready to go home?" Kagome asked.

"Actually the team is going down to Kana's for some pizza. I was hoping I could take the pup."InuYasha said.

Kagome nodded, "Sure that sounds fine, just have him back by nine tonight. We are having breakfast with my family and have an early start."

"Yeah, sure no problem." He nodded. "Ready Squirt?" InuYasha asked ruffling Kazuko's hair.

"Hey, don't touch the hair." Kazuko replied smiled. "Race you to the car!"

"You're so on." InuYasha laughed as he ran after his son.

"Bye mom!" Kazuko called back.

Once they were a safe distance away, Kazuko worked up enough courage to ask his father the big question. "Hey Pops, What ever happened between you and mom?"

InuYasha glanced at his son, before turning his attention back towards the road. "You really want to open that can of worms after a game?" Kazuko nodded. InuYasha debated telling his son the absolute truth. After a while, he sighed.

"I used to be one greedy son of a bitch. I was young and power hungry. When my father died and Sesshomaru refused to merge his company with fathers' I went crazy. I was determined to take my brother and his company down. I was buying his out left and right. Tearing down his buildings and building my own. Your mother was fresh out of medical school. She was the youngest medical graduate in the history of forever, top of her class, smart as hell, and a promising future. My brother knew that I wasn't ever reading over those damn papers. I signed one that I still regret to this day. Your mothers' first job was at an orphanage for kids with cancer. She loved that job. They were the reason we wanted kids. She was so passionate about them. All too late I realized that I had bought out that same building. Was evicting the tenants without a moments notice. Throwing them to the streets. Your mother had written protesting the take over. She didn't know that it was my company in charge. I was going to wait until after our honey moon to tell her what I had done, and to promise that I would help those kids. But I never got the chance."

FIVE YEARS EARLIER

"Kagome you look so pretty." Sango sang as they waited in the small gathering room of her family Shrine.

"I am so nervous. I mean I'm getting married in ten minutes to the man of my dreams. And I can't wait. Oh, Sango, I wish we could start this very moment."

A knock sounded on the door. Sango opened it cautiously, just in case InuYasha tried to peak. A woman stood there smiling smugly in her business suit, an English style hat sat crookedly over her black hair that was pulled into a tight braided bun, red lips, and a manilla envelope tucked under her arm.

"I hope I am interrupting but I have an early gift for the bride. Please she that she reads these right away." Said the women holding the envelope out to Sango.

"Thank you. May I say who it's from."

"Just say it's from a guardian angel." She winked and walked away.

"Who was that?" Asked Kagome as Sango handed her the thick package.

"I'm not sure but she sort of looked like InuYashas' secretary."

"Kikyo? That's odd. I didn't know InuYasha was doing business today. That man can never get away from work, not completely." She giggled as she opened one side and pulled out the papers.

Kagomes' smile faded with ever paper she read. 'It's not true.' She thought to herself. 'It's can't be true.'

The picture at the end confirmed her fear. It was a black and white photo of InuYasha and his company heads, all with hard hats on and sledge hammers in their hands, they were standing in front of the orphanage, a large banner across the doors reading 'FEATURE SITE OF TAKAHASHI HOTEL'.

Grabbing the papers into one hand Kagome ran down the hall to the door where InuYasha and the male party were gathered waiting for the wedding to start. Sango ran closely behind her, begging Kagome to go back into the room. Thrusting the doors open Kagome searched for a laughing InuYasha.

Once InuYasha saw the look on his Fiancees' face he knew that she had finally discovered his secrete. "Kagome-"

She threw the papers at his approaching form. "How could you?" Was all she could say before her emotions over took her. Picking up the front of her skirt, Kagome turned and ran.

"I screwed up big time, Squirt. Her face still haunts me in my dreams." InuYasha softly said as he parked the car. "Your mother leaving me was the worth thing that has ever happened to me. And I have been trying to make it up ever since. Rather for myself or for her I'll never know. But I will never give up on your mother Kazuko. Not after I heard that she still loves me." InuYasha looked at his silent son in the seat next to him. "I promise you this here and now, Kazuko, I will win your mother back and will be a true family once and for all. I swear."


End file.
